peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening/Meet the Spellman Family and Friends
Peter Pan Parodies Studios present…. Crash Pan Singers: The Second Star to the Right Shines in the night for you To tell you that The dreams you plan Really can come true The Second Star to the Right Shines with a light that’s rare And if it’s Slumberland you need It’s light will lead you there Female singer: Twinkle, twinkle little star So I’ll know where you are Gleaming in the skies above Lead us to the land we dreamed of Singers: And when our journey’s through Each time we say “good night” We’ll thank the little star that shines The second from the right (We open on a beautiful night in London) Narrator: All of this has happened before. And it will all happen again. But this time it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. (We then see a three-story house on the corner of Bloomsbury) Narrator: That corner house over there is the home of the Spellman Family, and Crash Bandicoot, along with his friends, Spyro the Dragon and the Mario Brothers, chose this particular house, because there are people there who believe in them. There is Tecna Spellman…. (In a room on the second floor from a window, a woman with magenta-colored, asymmetrical bob-styled hair, teal eyes, and a fair skin tone, wearing a purple evening dress, purple shoes, lavender arm gloves, and an amethyst beaded necklace, is standing in front of a vanity mirror humming. She is Tecna Spellman) Tecna: Timmy, dear, do hurry. We mustn’t be late for the party, you know. Narrator: Tecna believed that Crash Bandicoot, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers are the spirits of youth. Her husband, Timmy Spellman, on the other hand…. (At the other side of the room from the other window, a tall, muscular, slender, yet lanky, man with light brown-orange hair, small, hazel eyes, and a medium skin tone, wearing glasses, a light yellow long-sleeved, button-up dress shirt, dark gray pants, and shiny black dress shoes is searching for something frantically. He is Timothy Spellman, or Timmy for short, Tecna’s husband) Timmy: Tecna, unless I find my cufflinks, we won’t go to the party. And if we don’t go the party, I can never show myself in the Universal Office again! And if I don’t…! (Then, he bumped his head on an open drawer) Timmy: Ouch! Narrator: Well, Timmy is a practical man. The children, however, Tawna Bandicoot, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Conrad, Sally, Olivia Flaversham, Tiff, and Tuff, and their friends and neighbors, The Cat in the Hat, Karlos A. Krinklebein, Thing 1, Thing 2, Fievel Mousekewitz, Kirby, Donald Duck, José Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, and Princess Elena of Avalor, believe that Crash Bandicoot, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers are real and made them the heroes of all their nursery games. (In the third floor nursery, three boys, six girls, a cat, a fish, and three creatures are play dueling. One boy is 12 years old with short messy brown hair and brown eyes and is wearing a white long-sleeved turtleneck shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. He is Conrad, Tecna and Timmy's son. The second boy is a 4 year old boy with gold yellow skin and hair that covers his eyes and the hair has hints of aqua green on the tips, and is wearing blue purple overalls with one red suspender, and olive green shoes. He is Tuff, one of Conrad's best friends and neighbors. The last boy is a 7 year old male mouse with brown fur with a peach colored face, a pink nose, blue eyes, and wearing a red long-sleeved tunic-like shirt, a dark red belt, a big blue messenger hat, and dark blue pants. He is Fievel Mousekewitz, Conrad and Tuff's best friend and neighbor. The first girl is a 5 year old female anthro mouse with light brown fur, a light red nose, and is wearing a red ribbon on her left ear, a white short-sleeved shirt with poofy sleeves, a blue sleeveless dress, white frilly, knee-length pantalettes, white socks, black Mary Jane shoes, and sometimes carried a brown teddy bear. She is Olivia Flaversham, Conrad's younger sister and Fievel's girlfriend. The second girl is 8 years old with shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and long eyelashes, and is wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with short, puffy sleeves and white frills on the collar, a fuchsia sleeveless dress, a fuchsia ribbon on her head, white stockings, and black ballet slippers. She is Sally, Conrad's younger sister and Olivia's older sister. The third girl is a 6 year old with light cream skin and hair that is tied in a ponytail by a purple and orange scrunchie, green eyes, and is wearing a pink and green eggshell-patterned short-sleeved shirt, and orange shoes. She is Tiff, Conrad, Sally, and Olivia's friend and Tuff's older sister. The fourth girl is a humanoid female bandicoot with a slim figure, orange fur, a yellow muzzle and underbelly, long, wavy, blonde hair, red lips, long eyelashes, a small black nose, green eyes, and a small bobbed tail, and is wearing a pink tank top with a white outline of Crash Bandicoot's face, navy blue denim shorts, white socks, and red and white converse shoes. She is Tawna Bandicoot, Conrad, Sally, and Olivia's big sister. The fifth girl is a woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a dark pink headband, a pink neckerchief, a white sleeveless poodle-skirt-themed dress with the skirt colored pink, and pink shoes. She is Princess Peach, ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom and Conrad, Olivia, Sally, and Tawna's big sister. The last girl is woman with short light brunette hair, light blue eyes, and wearing a an orange headband, a gold yellow neckerchief, a white sleeveless poodle-skirt-themed dress with the skirt colored gold yellow, and orange shoes. She is Princess Daisy, ruler of Sarasaland, Conrad, Olivia, Sally, and Tawna's other big sister and Peach's twin sister. The cat is a tall humanoid black and white one with a small black nose and long whiskers, and is wearing white toon gloves, a red bow tie around his neck, and a tall red and white striped hat. He is The Cat in the Hat, Conrad and Sally's friend. The fish is an orange one with orange gills. He is Karlos A. Krinklebein, Conrad and Sally's pet fish. One of the creatures is a cute pink ball-like one with stubby arms, blue eyes, and is wearing red shoes. He is Kirby, Tiff and Tuff's friend who only says "Poyo." The second creature is a short man with white skin and blue shaggy, afro hair, and is wearing a red jumpsuit that both covers his hands and feet and has a white circle with the black number 1 on the front. He is Thing 1, one of The Cat in the Hat's assistants and Conrad and Sally's other friend. The last creature is another short man with white skin and blue shaggy, afro hair like Thing 1, and, like Thing 1, is wearing a red jumpsuit that covers his hands and feet, except his jumpsuit has a white circle with the black number 2 on the front. He is Thing 2, The Cat in the Hat's other assistant and Conrad and Sally's other assistant. In their game, Fievel, Olivia, Tiff, and Tuff are playing Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers respectively, Tawna, Sally, Peach, and Daisy are playing Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers' comrades, and Conrad is playing the role of Captain Neo Cortex, one of Crash Spyro, and the Mario Brothers’ enemies, the other being one of Cortex's partners, Admiral Ripto, and the third being Cortex's other partner, Assistant Captain Bowser. The reason: Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser tried to kill Spyro and the Mario Brothers, but Crash saved the two latters by cutting off Zurg’s hand and fed it to a hungry monster named Gulp and in the process, Gulp scarred Ripto's left arm by biting him and knocked out one of Bowser's teeth, and Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser ever since then, refused to leave Slumberland until they all killed Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers. As the kids played, Conrad cornered Fievel, Olivia, Tiff, and Tuff on top of a dresser while dueling with toy swords while Tawna, Sally, Peach, and Daisy rooted for Fievel, Olivia, Tiff, and Tuff) Conrad: (Imitating Cortex) Blast you, Crash Pan! And your friends, Spyro and the Mario Brothers, too! Tawna: Get him, Crash! Sally: Go, Spyro! Peach: Knock his brains out, Mario! Daisy: Kick his butt, Luigi! Olivia: (Imitating Spyro) Take that! And that! Tiff: (Imitating Mario) And some of this! Tuff: (Imitating Luigi) And one of those! Fievel: (Imitating Crash) Give up, Captain Cortex, give up? (Conrad smirked and opens the drawer beneath Fievel's feet, causing Fievel to fall in the drawer, making Tawna make a fake gasp) Tawna: (Fake gasps) You coward! Conrad: (Imitating Cortex) A coward, am I? (Then he waves a hanger he is holding in his right hand to make it look like a hook) Conrad: (Imitating Cortex) Well, maybe that’ll teach you pests for cutting off my hand, scarring Ripto, and knocking out Bowser's tooth! (Then, a 12-year-old girl walking by with a towel, noticed something wrong with Conrad's acting. She has hip-length blonde hair, teal blue eyes, and red lips, and is wearing a white tanktop with a hot pink stripe around the torso, a hot pink skirt that stops above her knees, and red and white Converse shoes. She is Sabrina Spellman, Sally and Olivia's older sister, Conrad's twin sister who is older than him by two minutes, and Tawna's younger sister) Sabrina: No, no, no, Conrad. The hook is on the left hand. (Realizing, Conrad chuckled sheepishly and switched the hanger into his left hand) Conrad: (Chuckles sheepishly) Oh, right. Thanks, Sabrina. (As they resumed playing, Sabrina chuckled a little, and went out of the nursery towards the bathroom) Narrator: Sabrina, the middle child, not only believed, but she is also the supreme authority on Crash Bandicoot, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers, and all of their adventures. (Sabrina then noticed a lamp black cat with a small black nose, triangular ears, a lamp black underbelly, pink paw pads, and dark gray ear innards, and wearing a gold collar with a cherry red license carrying a tray with a medicine bottle and three spoons. He is Salem, a cat who is specialized in witchcraft and a butler to the Spellman Family) Sabrina: Aw, Salem. Must we always take that nasty medicine? Salem: Yep. Your parents’ orders are to make sure you don’t get sick. (Sabrina nods in an understanding way and walked into the bathroom while Salem carried the tray into the nursery) Narrator: Salem, the butler, being a cat, kept his opinions to himself. And viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. (Salem, after carefully walking over a pillow on the floor, placed the medicine tray on the table) Salem: Phew. (He then goes over to the pillow, picked it up, and went over to the bed where the kids are playing) Fievel: (Imitating Crash) Take that! Conrad: (Imitating Cortex) Scuttle my bones, I’ll slash you to ribbons! (He used his toy sword to knock Fievel's out of his hands. Fievel, Olivia, Tiff, Tuff, Tawna, Sally, Peach, Daisy, The Cat I need the Hat, Krinklebein, Thing 1, and Thing 2 ran to the other bed so Fievel can retrieve it while Conrad chased after them. Salem then brought the pillow to the first bed) Fievel: (Imitating Crash) Not if I do it first! (Fievel then grabbed his toy sword) Fievel: (Imitating Crash) Ah-ha! (He swung his toy sword, only to accidentally smack Conrad in the face) Conrad: Ouch! The Cat in the Hat: Are you alright, Conrad? Conrad: (Rubbing his cheek) Yeah, but that hurt. Fievel: Sorry, Conrad. Conrad: It’s all right. Anyway, since no one, especially me, is hurt, shall we continue? (Realizing, the others agreed and resumed their game. At the same time this happened, Salem placed the pillow on the first bed, fixed the blanket, and walked away, picking up three blocks, one saying A, one saying B, and one saying C. As the game resumed, the kids then went back to the first bed, messing it up again) Conrad: (Imitating Cortex) You and your friends will never leave this ship alive! Olivia: (Imitating Spyro) Oh yes, we will! Tiff: (Imitating Mario) Take that! Tuff: (Imitating Luigi) And that! (Salem meanwhile placed the blocks on top of a block tower and was about to work on the medicine set when he stopped and noticed he placed the three blocks on top as B,A,C. He then fixed them as A,B,C and then went to work on the medicine) Salem: (Chuckles meekly) A little OCD. Conrad: (Imitating Zurg) Hold still, you brats! (He attempts to pretend stab Tiff and Tuff, but he dodged and Conrad accidentally ripped a bedsheet that was tied to the bedposts like a ship’s sail. They got shocked on what he did) Sally: (Groans) Conrad.... Conrad: Didn’t mean it. Krinklebein: Your father is gonna be very upset when he sees this. Thing 1: Well, you know him, if we just admit to what happened, he’ll go easy on us. Thing 2: He does have a point. (Agreeing, the kids resumed their game) Fievel: (Imitating Crash) Back, back, back, you villain! (Fievel, Olivia, Tiff, Tuff, and Conrad lock toy swords) Conrad: (Imitating Cortex) Insolent kittens! (Hearing Conrad say this, Salem stopped working on the medicine in shock, thinking he is calling him that while some medicine spilled on his paw-hand.) Salem: What?! Thing 1: Not you, Salem. They’re just playing. Salem: (Realizing) Oh, ok. (After realizing and was about to resume his work, when he saw the medicine on his paw-hand) Salem: Oh, great. Fievel: (Imitating Crash) Wicked pirate! Olivia: (Imitating Spyro) You said it, Crash. (Conrad swung his toy sword at Fievel, Olivia, Tiff, and Tuff, but they dodged) Fievel: (Imitating Crash) Missed us! Olivia: (Imitating Spyro) Missed us! Tiff: (Imitating Mario) Now you gotta kiss us! Tuff: (Imitating Luigi) Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! (He blows a raspberry) Conrad: (Imitating Cortex) How dare you! (During the “missed us” part, Salem puts the medicine bottle down and licks the medicine off his paw-hand and grimaced at the taste, understanding how bad the taste is) Salem: Yuck! No wonder the kids hate this! (Fievel tried to pretend stab Conrad, but missed) Fievel: (Imitating Crash) Take that! (Olivia tried too, but missed) Olivia: (Imitating Spyro) And that! (Tiff tried her turn, but missed) Tiff: (Imitating Mario) And that! (Tuff then tried his turn, but missed) Tuff: (Imitating Luigi) And that! (Then the four pretend stabbed Conrad) Fievel, Olivia, Tiff, and Tuff: (Imitating Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers) And that! (Conrad collapsed on the floor, pretending to die. But before they could anything else, Timmy comes in the nursery, searching for his cufflinks still) Timmy: Kids, a little less noise, please. (As he walked to the vanity mirror desk, he accidentally knocked the block tower down, causing Salem, who just finished the medicine, to notice and went over to the blocks in anger to rebuild the tower again while grumbling a little. Conrad noticed Timmy and got up) Conrad: Oh, hi, dad. (Thinking Conrad is still playing, Olivia got angry) Olivia: (Imitating Spyro) You old bilge rat! (Thinking Olivia is calling him that, Timmy got shocked on what she said) Timmy: What?! (Realizing the game’s over now, Olivia felt guilty as Timmy started to scold her) Timmy: Olivia, why...?! (The Cat in the Hat, Krinklebein, Thing 1, Thing 2, and Kirby kids spoke up on Olivia's behalf) Fievel: No, no, no, Mr. Spellman, she wasn’t calling you that. We were just playing a game involving Crash Pan and his friends. Kirby: Poyo. Conrad: Yeah, he and Tiff were being two of Crash Pan’s friends, the Mario Brothers. Krinklebein: They go by the names of Mario and Luigi. Tawna: And Conrad was Captain Neo Cortex. Peach: And Tawna, Sally, Daisy, and I were just being Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers’ comrades. Daisy: And Fievel and Olivia were being Crash Pan himself and Crash's other friend, Spyro the Dragon. Kirby: Poyo. (Realizing now, Timmy resumed his search) Timmy: Ok, that’s nice. Now, where are those...? (He was about to walk to the bed with the ripped bed-sheet when he accidentally stepped on Salem's tail, causing the cat to yelp and fall on the just finished block tower, knocking it over again) Salem: (While stepped on) Ow! Timmy: Oh, Salem, for goodness sake! (He walks to the bed) Timmy: Where are those cufflinks?! (Glaring at Timmy, Salem, after recovering, knocked the remaining block stand down and started to rebuild the block tower, grumbling a little again. Hearing Timmy say that, The Cat in the Hat, Krinklebein, Thing 1, Thing 2, Kirby, and the kids got confused by what he meant by cufflinks) The Cat in he Hat: What do you mean by cufflinks, Mr. Spellman? Kirby: Poyo? Timmy: You know, the gold ones. The Cat in the Hat: Oh, yeah. I knew that. Kirby: Poyo. (Realizing that the treasure they were using for their game were Timmy's cufflinks, The Cat in the Hat, Krinklebein, Thing 1, Thing 2, Kirby, and the kids got shocked) Sally: (Whispering) Fievel, the buried treasure, where is it? Fievel: (Whispering) I don’t know. Tiff: (Whispering and glaring narrowly at Fievel) You lost them, didn’t you? (Realizing something else, Olivia spoke up quietly) Olivia: (Whispering) The map! Where’s the treasure map?! Fievel: (Whispering in confusion) Treasure map? (Realizes, then whispers) I forgot where it is too! (Suddenly, Timmy, who is searching the bed, noticed the ripped bedsheet and got angry) Timmy: The bedsheet! What happened?! Conrad: (Quickly answering) I accidentally ripped it while we were playing. (Timmy calmed down and sighed, deciding to let Conrad off the hook for being honest and resumed his search) Lionel: Ok, but don’t do it.... (He suddenly found his shirt-front on the bed, but didn’t see the drawing of a treasure map on it) Timmy: Hey, my shirt-front’s here! (As Timmy puts it on, Olivia ran over to him to grab the shirt-front, despite the kids trying to stop her) Olivia: Hooray! You found it! Timmy: Yes, I have. And now if.... (Olivia suddenly grabs at the shirt-front) Timmy: Don't paw me, Olivia! This is my last clean...! (Suddenly, Olivia's grip slipped off the shirt-front, causing it to pop up in front of Timmy's face, finally exposing the drawing in front of him) Timmy: No.... (He pushes the shirt-front down in embarrassment) Timmy: No! (Tecna then comes in the nursery to check in the mirror) Tecna: Timmy, please hurry. We mustn’t be late. (Timmy then points at his drawn shirt-front for Tecna to see) Timmy: Tecna, look! (Tecna turned and noticed) Tecna: Timmy! Timmy: I didn’t do this! Ask the kids! (Tecna turned to the kids, who felt guilty) Olivia: It’s only chalk. Fievel: Yeah. Tiff: It said on the box it washes off clothes easily. Tuff: My sister's right. Kirby: Poyo. Tecna: (Understanding) Well, ok, but.... Sally: It’s not only our fault. It was in a story.... (The kids motioned Sally to stop, which made the blonde-haired girl do so before Conrad continued) Conrad: And Sabrina said.... Timmy: "Sabrina?" "Story?" (He suddenly realized what he just said upon seeing Lionel’s angry reaction on the words “Story” and “Sabrina.” The Cat in the Hat, Krinklebein, Thing 1, Thing 2, Kirby, and the kids gave Conrad a brief glare, now seeing that Sabrina will get in trouble) Thing 1: (Quietly and sarcastically) Nice going, Conrad. Thing 2: (Quietly agreeing) Yeah. Timmy: I should’ve known. Sabrina? (He walked over to the nursery door and as he said Sabrina's name, he stood there with his arms crossed as Sabrina comes in with a jug and towel) Timmy: SABRINA?! Sabrina: (Putting the towel and jug down nearby) Yes, Dad? Timmy: Would you kindly...? (Not noticing Timmy's shirt-front yet, Sabrina noticed Tecna’s dress and ran to her in admiration) Sabrina: Wow, Mom, you look lovely! Tecna: Thank you. Timmy: (Impatiently) Sabrina.... Tecna: (Ignoring Timmy) It was just my old dress, but it did turn out nice. Timmy: (Losing his patience) Tecna, if you don’t mind, I am.... (Sabrina suddenly sees Timmy's shirt-front and got shocked) Sabrina: Why, dad! What have you done to your shirt-front? Timmy: (Aghast) What, have, I...? (Knowing Timmy's anger, The Cat in the Hat counted down three seconds with his fingers and points at Timmy at the right cue when he groaned in anger. Tecna then came up to Timmy with a wet towel and cleaned the treasure map drawing off) Tecna: Now, Timmy, calm down. Like they said, it comes off easily. (Timmy looks down at his cleaned shirt-front) Timmy: That’s no excuse. (He turns to Sabrina in anger as she and the other kids are putting their toys away in a toy chest) Timmy: Sabrina? Haven’t I warned you about stuffing the kids’ heads with all those silly stories? Sabrina: But they aren’t. Timmy: I say they are! (He tries to clip down his collar flaps) Timmy: Captain Vortex, Crash Pirate! Kayley: It’s Crash Pan, Dad. The Cat in the Hat: And it’s Cortex, not Vortex. Timmy: Pan, Pirate, they’re poppycock! (The Cat in the Hat, Krinklebein, Thing 1, Thing 2, Kirby, and the kids try to convince Timmy otherwise) Timmy: Absolute poppycock! (He finished clipping his collar flaps) Timmy: And let me tell you, this ridiculous...! (While trying to calm Timmy down, Tecna tried to tie his red and green checkered necktie around his neck) Tecna: Now, Timmy.... Timmy: “Now, Timmy” this, “Now, Timmy” that...! (As Salem almost finished building the block tower, he stopped and holding the last three blocks, listened) Timmy: (Messing his tie up) Well, “Now, Timmy” will have his say! Tecna: (Fixing and finishing his tie) Please, calm down, dear. Timmy: Tecna, Sabrina's growing up! It’s high time she has a room of her own! Sabrina: Dad! Tecna: Timmy! Conrad and Sally: What?! Fievel, Olivia, Tiff, and Tuff: No! Tawna, Peach, and Daisy: You can’t! The Cat in the Hat: No! You can't do that! Krinklebein: I won't let you! Thing 1 and Thing 2: You don't mean that! Kirby: Poyo! (Even Salem was shocked that he dropped the last three blocks) Salem: That’s not fair! Timmy: I mean it! (To Sabrina) Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery! (Sabrina bowed her head down in sadness) Timmy: And that’s my last word on that matter! (He was about to storm out when he accidentally stepped on Salem's tail again. Afterwards, he and Salem started to stumble around and Salem fell on the block tower. He then tried to run out of the way from Timmy when he slipped on a small toy wagon on the floor and rolled into a wall. Timmy, who was still stumbling, stepped on the wagon and began to ride around until the wagon skidded to a stop. Timmy then got flung off the wagon and fell next to the vanity desk, knocking the stuff off such as a jack-in-the-box, a comb, a squeak ball, and a jewelry box. Tecna, The Cat in the Hat, Krinklebein, Thing 1, Thing 2, Kirby, and the kids got concerned on seeing this) Tecna, The Cat in the Hat, Krinklebein, Thing 1, Thing 2, and the kids: Oooh.... Kirby: Poyo.... (Timmy recovered and noticed Tecna, The Cat in the Hat, Krinklebein, Thing 1, Thing 2, Kirby, and the kids running towards him. He sighed happily, thinking they were worried about him when he got surprised and shocked that they ran by him and checked on a recovering Salem instead) Tecna, The Cat in the Hat, Krinklebein, Thing 1, Thing 2, and the kids: (While coddling Salem) Poor Salem. Kirby: Poyo. Timmy: (Shocked) “Poor Salem?” (He got up angrily and pointed at the nursery door for Salem) Timmy: This is the last straw! OUT! OUT, I SAY! Fievel and Olivia: (Hugging Salem in defense) No, please, no! (Timmy grabbed Salem by the collar and dragged him towards the door with Olivia hanging onto the cat's long tail) Timmy: Yes! There will be no more cat servants in this house! (Tecna picks Olivia up, making her release Salem) Fievel and Olivia: (Sadly) Goodbye, Salem. (Salem waved goodbye back at Fievel and Olivia as he is dragged out of the nursery and the house to the backyard by Timmy. During this, Timmy mumbled to himself in sarcasm) Timmy: (Sarcastically while taking Salem out) “Poor Salem.” Oh, yes, “Poor Salem.” But “Poor Timmy” or “Dad?” No! (Once in the backyard, Timmy released Salem and searched for the rope collar) Timmy: For goodness sake, where’s the rope collar? Salem: (Sadly) Right here. (He noticed Salem sadly holding the leash and accepted it) Timmy: Thanks. (He ties the rope collar on Salem's collar gently and suddenly noticed the cat's sad look) Timmy: Oh, Salem, don’t give me that look. It’s nothing personal. It’s just that.... (He goes to the hose and fills Salem's water-bowl with water) Timmy: Well, you’re not really a servant. You’re, well, a cat. (He brings the bowl over to Salem and placed it next to him) Timmy: And the children aren’t kittens. They're people. And sooner or later, Salem, people have to grow up. (He pats Timmy on his head and walks back in. Later, in the nursery, Tecna is tucking the kids, in their pajamas, in their beds, with a humanoid duck, a humanoid parrot, a humanoid rooster, and a human girl watching. As for Krinklebein himself, he is already sleeping in his fishbowl that had already been filled with fresh, cool water. Sabrina is now wearing a pink long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons at the front and pink long pajama pants. Conrad is now wearing a light blue long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons at the front and light blue long pajama pants. Olivia is now wearing baby blue long-sleeved footy pajamas and a baby blue ribbon on her left ear. Sally is now wearing a fuchsia long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons at the front and fuchsia long pajama pants, along with her matching bow. Fievel is now wearing green long-sleeved footless pajamas and lime green socks. Tiff is now wearing teal footy pajamas with long pink sleeves, a pink matching collar, a teal placket with small teal buttons, and pink booties with pink soles. Tuff is now wearing teal footy pajamas with long pink sleeves, a pink collar, a teal placket with small teal buttons, and blue booties with blue soles. Peach is now wearing a pink long-sleeved nightgown with three small, pink buttons, a dark pink neck rim, a dark pink sash, dark pink sleeve rims, and dark pink ruffles on the bottom of the skirt; pink, frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, and a pink camisole with five small, pink buttons and a small, dark pink bow in the front. Daisy is now wearing a gold yellow long-sleeved nightgown with three small, gold yellow buttons, a white neck rim, an orange sash, white sleeve rims, and orange ruffles on the bottom of the skirt; gold yellow, frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, and a gold yellow camisole with five small, gold yellow buttons and a small, orange bow in the front. Kirby is now wearing green footy pajamas with snaps and yellow lining. The Cat in the Hat is now wearing a red and white striped nightcap. Thing 1 is now wearing a mint-green long-sleeved pajama top with a white circle and the black number 1 on the front, matching long pajama pants, and light blue socks, and, like Thing 1, Thing 2 is now wearing a mint-green long-sleeved pajama top, but with a white circle and the black number 2 on the front, matching long pajama pants, and light blue socks. The humanoid duck has white feathers, an orangish-yellow bill and webbed feet, and light blue eyes, and is wearing a blue long-sleeved sailor shirt with white lining around the collar and wrists and four white buttons on the front of his shirt, a red bow tie on the chest, and a blue sailor hat with a black brim and a black tassel. He is Donald Duck. The humanoid parrot has light green feathers, an orangish-yellow beak and feet, two light blue tail feathers with a single red one in the middle, brown eyes, and a Brazilian accent, and is wearing a cloud blue long-sleeved shirt with a white collar and cuffs, a yellow long-sleeved jacket with three small buttons going down the front, a black bow tie around his neck, light yellow gloves, and a yellow straw boater hat with a black ribbon. He is also carrying a black umbrella. He is José Carioca, nicknamed "Joe" or "Zé," Donald's friend. The humanoid rooster has light brownish-red feathers, white arms and hands, an orangish-yellow beak and feet, light reddish-brown tail feathers, a red comb on the top of his head, and a Mexican accent, and is wearing a purplish-red long-sleeved bolero jacket with yellow lining around the sides of his jacket and around the wrists, silver spurs on his talons, purplish-red charro pants, a tan sombrero, and a matching belt with a silver buckle. He is Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González III, or simply Panchito Pistoles, Donald and José's friend. The human girl is a tall young woman of 16 years old with a slender figure, olive skin, a sharp face, rosy cheeks, long, wavy dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, amber-brown eyes, and ruby red lips, and is wearing a long, flowing red sleeveless dress resembling an over-skirt that is stylized with matching coral gauze ruffle/flounces around the elastic neckline and on the side and bottom with an attached ivory underskirt, a golden belt held in place with a golden buckle around her waist, ivory ankle-length bloomers with puffy legs, brown high heeled shoes with flowery patterns, a pair of golden engraved hoop earrings, a braided beaded bracelet on her left wrist, and a flower hair comb clip on the right side of her hair. She is Elena, princess of Avalor. They are also the human and bird babysitters and were just informed on what just happened by Tecna and the others. As Sabrina laid on her bed, she is still upset about what Timmy said to her earlier) Sabrina: But Mom, I don’t want to grow up. (Tecna reassured her as she tucked Sabrina in) Tecna: Now, dear, don’t worry about it anymore tonight. Donald: But you will talk about it with him, right? José: Sim, are you? Tecna: (Tucking The Cat in the Hat, Thing 1, and Thing 2 in bed) Of course, Donald and José. Panchito: That’s good, mi amiga. Tecna: (Tucking Tawna, Peach, and Daisy in bed) Indeed, Panchito. Tawna: What he said about Crash was awful. Conrad: Yes, he even called him “absolute poppycock.” (Tecna tucks Conrad and Sally in bed) Tecna: I'm sure he didn’t mean to, Conrad. He was just probably upset. Elena: And besides, Tecna said she’ll talk to Timmy about it. (Olivia, upset about Salem being taken outside, wiped some tears away as Fievel, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby looked sad) Olivia: (Sadly) Poor Salem. (Sniffs) Out there all alone. Fievel: (Sadly) Life can be so cruel! Tiff: (Sadly) I know. Tuff: (Sadly) Yeah. Kirby: (Sadly) Poyo. (Tecna caresses Tiff and Tuff's hair and Fievel, Olivia, and Kirby to calm them and tucks them in) Tecna: Don’t cry, Fievel, Olivia, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby. It’s a warm night. He’ll be alright. (As Tecna was about to walk to the window, Tiff noticed Timmy's missing cufflinks in her bed and picked them up) Tiff: Tecna? Tecna: Yes? Tiff: The buried treasure. Tuff: Hope it’ll fix everything. Kirby: Poyo. (Tecna accepted the cufflinks and walked to the window to close and lock it) Tecna: Now, children. Don’t judge Timmy too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much. (She was about to lock the window after closing it when Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy spoke up) Sabrina: No, don’t lock it, Mom! Daisy: They might return. (Tecna stopped and got confused) Tecna: “They?” Tawna: Yes. Crash Pan, Spyro the Dragon, and the Mario Brothers. Peach: You see, the other night, Sabrina, Tawna, Daisy, and I found something that belongs to Crash. Tecna: And what’s that? Sabrina: His shadow. Tecna: (Surprised) Shadow? Tawna: Yeah. Peach: Salem had it, but we took it away and hid it. (Concerned, Tecna was about to speak when Donald, José, Panchito, and Elena, noticing her concerned look, tried to reassure her) Panchito: It’s okay, amiga. If Crash, Spyro, and Los Hermanos Mario do come, we’ll make sure Crash gets his shadow back no matter what. José: Yeah, and we’ll do our best to take care of the kids, no? Donald: Yeah. Elena: You can count on us. (Still feeling concerned, Tecna gave in and agreed) Tecna: Okay. (She suddenly remembered something) Tecna: Oh! I almost forgot our lullaby. (She starts singing) Tecna: (Singing) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Let me help you Count your sheep One in the meadow Two in the garden Three in the playground Four in the nursery Fast asleep Fast asleep (Sabrina, Tawna, Conrad, and Olivia then started singing separately at the same time until they fell asleep slowly along with the other kids while singing) Sabrina, Tawna, Conrad, and Olivia: (Singing separately at the same time) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep One say your prayers and Two tuck yourself in and Three close your eyes and Four safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep Tecna: (Singing while Olivia finished her verse) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep (She then looked up at the night sky from the window) Tecna: (Singing) My children Remember what Your hearts says About my worth “Heaven on Earth Another word for divine” (She turned to Donald, José, Panchito, and Elena with a hopeful look) Tecna: Donald, José, Panchito, Elena, take care of them, and make sure they don’t get hurt. Donald, José, Panchito, and Elena: We promise. (Tecna smiled softly and while finishing the song, went to the door, shuts the light off, and turned to Donald, José, Panchito, and Elena, who are now putting on their pajamas. Donald is now wearing a light blue short-sleeved pajama top and light blue long pajama pants. José is now wearing a yellow short-sleeved pajama top and yellow long pajama pants. Panchito is now wearing a purplish-red long-sleeved pajama top and purplish-red long pajama pants, and Elena is now wearing a long, flowing, red, long-sleeved silk nightgown, along with her bloomers.) Tecna: (Singing) One say your prayers and Two tuck yourself in and Three close your eyes and Four safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep (Tecna then exited the nursery) Tecna: Good night. (Donald, José, Panchito, and Elena nodded a good night and went to bed. Tecna then left to go meet up with Timmy and go to the party) ‘Coming up: The kids and their babysitters meet Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, and the Mario Brothers, as well as Stephanie, Kitty, Carrie, Jen, Miles, Ellody, and Crimson, and their adventures in Slumberland begins.’ Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies